


Finding My Forever Home

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Home, implied incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds her Forever Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding My Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: home

Emma Swan did not know the meaning of home until she met Mary Margaret Blanchard.

She did not know the smell of home, of freshly baked home made cookies with a mug of cinnamon dusted hot chocolate.

She did not know the feel of home, of a comforting and welcoming embrace after a long day.

She did not know the sound of home, until she woke up to her roommate’s soft melody accompanied by excitable wrens.

And she did not know the taste of home until she kissed Mary Margaret.

She had never looked upon a person, place or thing and think of home until one day, on a cold winter’s day in Maine, she realised that she had stayed. To open the door and see Mary Margaret’s warm expression, her eyes flashing with desire for Emma, it was all the newest inhabitant of Storybrooke needed to know that she was where she needed to be.

Where she wanted to be.

Home.


End file.
